Malevolence
The Malevolence was a hero ship commanded the heroic General Grievous in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Characterisitics The Malevolence ''had many weapons just like a regular ''Subjugator-class heavy cruiser, but way better. Control tower The Malevolence's Control Tower is in the back of the ship much like the Providence-class carrier/destroyer. The Malevolence's control bridge has 14 Driver Battle Droids driving the ship and at least one OOM command battle droid commanding them if . The Malevolence didn't have have a chair for the 2008 General Grievous Instead you had to stand next to 2 Driver Battle Droids. Complement .]] The Malevolence has several hallways similar to the Lucrehulk-class battleship. The Malevolence also has Rail jet transportation to get to the other side of the ship since it was a long cruiser. B1 Battle Droids and B2-HAs would be walking around in the hallways on patrol. The Malevolence has a unknown umber of hangars since it is a large cruiser. The Malevolence could carry Droid Fighter Clips to carry 144 Vulture Droids and at least one Droch. Role Since this was General Grievous's cruiser, the Malevolence is a Command Ship, Battleship and a Heavy cruiser. History The Malevolence ''was first used to eradicate a fleet of evil Venator-class Star Destroyers in the Phu system. Evil Jedi Master Plo Koon led a fleet to engage the ''Malevolence, but was defeated by heroic Grievous. He was later rescued by Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. Dooku assigned the Malevolence to a major clone trooper medical center. On its way to the center it destroyed a medical convoy. The warship reached the center but before it could attack it, a group of Y-wing starfighters led by Anakin Skywalker intercepted it. The attack led to the Malevolence's Ion Cannons being disabled and the ship badly damaged. Senator Padmé Amidala was then taken hostage aboard the Malevolence, and Skywalker and Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi Boarded the ship to rescue her. Prior to escaping the ship Skywalker tampered with its navicomputer. Grievous fled on his starfighter after noting that the battle had been lost. The sabotaged navicomputer caused the Malevolence to crash into the Dead Moon of Antar when it attempted to jump to hyperspace. In 20 BBY, Grievous was secretly rebuilding his fallen flagships as he had grown tired of smaller ships as his flagships. Soon, the new Subjugator Malevolence II was rising caused problems fro the Republic. During ''The Last of the Droids'','' the droid Moc-10009 went to search for the wreckage of the hero ship. He took a Battle droid detachment down to the surface, and after some time, found it. Having acquired from the wreckage an early concept of the ship before it was built, Moc ordered a scanning crew to scan the wreckage to find anything useful. They found computer parts which originated from Kynachi. Moc later ordered everything be loaded onto the ''Tryant and taken back to the Ringo Vinda Space Station for further investigation. Appearances * * * * Category:Subjugator-class heavy cruisers Category:Confederacy Flagships Category:Heroes Category:Flagships of Grievous Hero